Prank Happy
by Optimus Prime's wife
Summary: Optimus Prime pulls a prank on his charge Amelia and she gets her own back with the teams' help as well as Skids and Mudflap. Read to find out what Amelia's plan is


Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the Autobot Omega Outpost One until a blood and Energon curdling scream rang through the base which surprised Miko Nakadai, Rafael Esquivel, Jackson Darby who were playing video games on the small television along their Autobot guardians Bulkhead, Bumblebee as well as Team Prime's medic Ratchet who was monitoring for Decepticon activity which there was none.

When the blood and Energon curdling scream rang through the base all three humans dropped their game controllers in shock, Ratchet stopped his monitoring and turned to see five shocked faces looking at him then a teary eyed Autobot sized Amelia came running into the main room and straight into Bulkhead's arms "Ami what's the matter?" Bulkhead asked feeling very concerned as he tried to calm Amelia "I saw Acree and Optimus as zombies in my room" Amelia said before sobbing uncontrollably once more.

Miko thought that Optimus pulling a pratical joke with Arcee's help was hilarious because she started laughing which earnt her a glare from Ratchet, Amelia, Jack, Raf, Bulkhead "what is wrong with you Miko?" Jack scolded "Jack does have point Miko" Bulkhead added as he hugged Amelia helping her calm down "no guys it's alright but I think it will take a while for me calm down from the experience" Amelia said once she was on the ground in her regular size "Amy do you want to join our video game tournament?" Miko asked "sure besides I will beat you Miko" Amelia said "oh yeah? Well bring it" Miko challenged with a smile. Two hours in the game tournament between the human children, Arcee and Optimus walked in but Arcee was the only one who looked physically guilty because Optimus wore his mask to hide his guilt for what they did to Amelia who they found was not in the base so Optimus without the make up on his face went up to the roof and found Amelia watching the sunset.

Optimus sat next to Amelia who was writing in her diary and hadn't realized that her guardian was sitting next to her on the cliff's edge "dear diary today I recieved a horrid shock because when I arrived at Autobot Outpost Omega One to visit the Autobots but once I went to the room that I share with my guardian Optimus Prime only to find him and Arcee the Second In Command of the Autobots looking like zombies which caused me to scream before getting teary eyed and running out the room but once I told the rest of the team what had happened Miko invited me to join the game tournament to help calm me and it worked because half an hour in the tournament I beat Miko which I could not believe then I decided to come and watch the sun set from the roof of the base and I hope that one of the team comes and watches with me any way that's all for now until next time" Amelia closed the book and Optimus saw a picture that he hadn't seen for a very long time because it was of him and Amelia from her sixteenth birthday picnic where Amelia was standing next him on the ground while he was kneeling next to her with a smile on his face on the front "Amelia I understand if you are furious with myself and Arcee because what we did to you was cruel" Optimus said gently which caused Amelia to look up at Optimus who had small smile on his face "Optimus I could never be furious with you but I have a paralyzing fear of zombies because I was attacked by the zombie of my father when I was ten years old" Amelia explained.

Flashback

Two years had passed since Michael Johnson had been killed in action and his ten year old daughter came to place flowers on his resting place with tears in her eyes and silently wished for her father to come back and the wish came true because the ground of his grave was moving and a shrivelled hand shot up from the ground which terrified Amelia but she watched in terror as the zombie of her father climbed out of the ground but when he came after her she got to her feet and ran as fast as her legs would carry her out of the grave yard and closed the gate behind her and surprisingly he did stopped and looked at her with a sad expression.

End of Flashback

"I did wonder why you froze when you saw Cliffjumper's zombie in the mine four years ago" Optimus said "well now you know but just know that I will be getting you and Arcee back for the scare Optimus Prime" Amelia said with a smile as she and Optimus got their feet and Optimus allowed Amelia to stand on his shoulder then walked back into the base.

What Optimus did not know was that Amelia had already planned her pay back on her thirty two foot tall guardian and best friend. When everyone apart from Amelia was in recharge Amelia called the two best pranksters she knew in the forms of Skids and Mudflap from Diego Garcia "I need you two come to a desert town called Jasper Nevada because sneaky Optimus pulled a prank on me and I intend to get him back and could you two pick up some dissolving dark purple crystals?" Amelia asked "sure we will be there in two days see there Amelia" Mudflap said before cutting the call off and Amelia was feeling very excited about getting Optimus back with Skids and Mudflap's help so she went to bed in the safety of Optimus Prime's arms.

The next morning Amelia carefully got out of Optimus' grip without waking him up, jumped off the berth and ran to the main room where Ratchet, Bulkhead, Arcee, Jack, Raf and Miko were quietly talking "guys I need your help because I am going to prank Optimus after what he did to me and I have called in Skids and Mudflap who are the greatest pranksters that I know and we are going to make Optimus believe that he has consumed dark Energon and killed us while he was in recharge then we will come back as zombies, chase him before telling him that it was a prank" Amelia explained. Half an hour later Skids and his twin brother Mudflap arrived at base "ok Skids come with me to Optimus' room while the rest of you get ready to pull a major prank on Optimus Prime" Amelia said with a huge smile on her face. Once Amelia and her huge green friend arrived at Optimus' room "you see that huge glass of water on the table Skids?" Amelia asked in a whisper "yeah but what has it got to do with the prank?" Skids answered in whisper "you are going to put the crystals in the water making the water dark purple but the great thing is that Optimus does not open his optics until he has finished the glass so he wont know the water was dark purple" Amelia whispered/explained then Skids gingerly walked into the room and straight to the glass of water making sure Optimus was not awake.

He put the crystals in the water then gingerly walked out again and shut the door behind him "that was close Amelia" Skids commented in a whisper as he walked with Amelia back to the main room where everyone had been made to look like zombies apart from herself and Skids "wow you guys look great and the water has been dyed with the crystals so all that needs to happen now is Skids needs to be zombified" Amelia said "whoa no way is that happening Amelia especially with my paint" Skids objected "come on bro I'm doing this besides we can see Prime's face when the truth is revealed to him" Mudflap said convincingly "well since you put it like that" Skids said as he gave in "great you guys get into positions while I go get Optimus" Amelia said then walked back to Optimus' room.

Inside Optimus Prime's room he had finished his morning water and opened his optics when Amelia came running in to the room crying. This immediately concerned Optimus "Amelia what's the matter?" Prime asked "everyone is dead in the main room even Ratchet" a very tearful Amelia explained through sobs and Optimus ran to the main room and saw his team were dead just as Amelia explained. The gentle titan could not believe what his optics told him then he remembered Amelia who was running in after her best friend "you were right Amelia everyone apart the two of us are dead" Optimus whispered because of his grief. When Amelia did not answer he looked beside him and saw Amelia laying face down on the ground which made Optimus pry to Primus for Amelia not to be dead but she was dead which broke Optimus' spark. He heard the moans of zombies coming from the bodies of his team and saw the entire team very slowly getting up as the undead and staggering very slowly towards him but what hurt Optimus most of all was that Amelia was also a member of the undead group in front of him then looked down to see dark energon on his hands and Optimus realized one thing.

He had killed his entire team as well as Amelia which devastated Optimus Prime so much that he ran all the way to the vaults where he equipt himself with all the weapons in the vaults as well as the Apex Armour then ran back to his undead team mates and aimed his plasma cannons at his undead team mates. As soon as the cannons were aimed at Team Prime, Bulkhead came out of character and put his hands up in order to stop Optimus "whoa Optimus relax we're not really dead, it's all a prank that Amelia pulled to get you back for your prank that you pulled on her" Bulkhead said while wiping the make up off his face at the same time of Arcee, Bumblebee, Skids, Mudflap, Ratchet, Amelia, Jack, Miko and Raf. Optimus believed Bulkhead and noticed Skids and Mudflap trying to sneak out of the vault "don't even think about sneaking out you two" Optimus said as he walked up to the twins then took hold of their necks with both hands. An extremely angered Optimus Prime dragged Skids and Mudflap by their necks through an open GroundBridge to a very hot desert that was very far from Autobot Outpost Omega One where they were thrown and landed on their fronts "if you ever come back to base without my permission I will personally make you wish that Megatron was torturing you do I make myself clear?" Optimus asked and threatened. The twins very quickly nodded then Optimus walked back through the groundbridge portal back into Autobot Outpost Omega One to find Team Prime looking as they did the day before and looking very guilty.

Amelia gingerly stepped forward "Optimus I am so sorry for scaring you like that but I just wanted to get you back for what yourself and Arcee did on Friday" Amelia apologized then he knelt to be level with Amelia and she could see anger and amusement in his optics "I forgive you Amelia but that practical joke was very effective because to be honest with you, I thought that I had killed you all" Optimus whispered into Amelia's ear so that only she could hear what her guardian was saying. The rest of Team Prime were curious to know what their leader was saying to Amelia causing her to laugh then Optimus offered a hand for Amelia who climbed onto the offered hand then placed Optimus Prime's shoulder and he walked to the Autobot sized lift to go up to the roof with Amelia still standing on her guardian's shoulder. The two friends sat on the cliff's edge watching the sunset. Both were thinking about their friends and Team mates back Diego Garcia and when Optimus was killed by Megatron and how he was revived much to Amelia's joy. Amelia had a photo album full of pictures with her and the Autobots that are at the Diego Garcia NEST Base and was looking through the album "Optimus do you remember when Sam and Mikaela met you guys?" Amelia asked "yes that was rather amusing because Ratchet embarassed them greatly" Optimus answered with a smile that he reserved for Amelia. As the sun set it signified that the day's events were behind everyone and the future was ahead for The Autobots and their human friends.


End file.
